


How Does One Celebrate a Birthday?

by TamotanTheOctopus



Series: Handcuffed Together [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthdays, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Language, M/M, gabriel reyes is also a shit, hanzo is trying really hard, just these boys continuing their awkward adventures as boyfriends, older dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: The adventures of awkward Jesse McCree and somehow even more awkward Hanzo Shimada continue!This week, Hanzo learns its his boyfriends birthday in a month. What's an awkward archer to do??This is maybe like 3 months into their relationship, they got together shortly after part 1. All they do is like, maybe hold hands. Awkward dorks are awkward.*Note this isn't actually going to be a weekly thing just when I get an idea probably I have at least one more planned suggestions are more than welcome ;)*





	How Does One Celebrate a Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing happy and fun Hanzo and McCree. :)  
> That's it really.  
> Enjoy!

"Has Jesse told you his birthday is next month Hanzo?" Hanzo looked up from his noodles, hand pausing and his chopsticks nearly falling.  
"Birthday?" Genji sighs as Hanzo quickly slurps his noodles, avoiding the accusatory glare of his brother.  
"Dammit Hanzo. You are dating him. His birthday is the first big event in your relationship. You must set the bar!" Hanzo slurped more noodles, trying to formulate a response.  
"What's this about a birthday?" Fareeha sits next to Genji, a glass of water in hand.  
"Jesse's is next month and I'm wondering if Hanzo has a plan to amaze his boyfriend."  
"Ah. Sometimes I forget you two actually made it official. Not to be mean but you really don't act like lots of us thought you would." Hanzo raises an eyebrow at that.  
"How so?" Fareeha shrugs, sipping at her water.  
"I don't know, more nicknames and gross displays of affection." Hanzo hmmms, wondering what kind of nicknames McCree would use if he wanted. Did he want? Damn. Hanzo needed to know.  
Dating had been a dream for both of them, so much so that sometimes they didn't just indulge in what they really wanted.  
Hell it had taken McCree waking from a nightmare to confess he wanted nothing more than to hold Hanzo's hand. (Something they tried but always chickened out of wow that was sad upon further reflection)  
Hanzo could work with that. Gently question McCree into finding out if he wanted to be gross and sappy in front of the team.  
Standing and collecting his bowl, Hanzo gave a small bow.  
"Thank you both. I have much to think on. Farewell."  
~  
"Somethin' on your mind Han?" McCree and Hanzo were cuddling on the couch that night in the common room watching a movie. It was McCree's turn to pick, so naturally it was an Eastwood flick. A new tradition between them, just simple physical contact while enjoying the others company and some movie.  
He glanced at the archer, afraid he wasn't enjoying the movie.  
"It is not the movie if that is what you are thinking." McCree sighed in relief, using the hand around Hanzo's shoulder to rub absent mindedly.  
"Well that's a relief! Penny for your thoughts then?" Hanzo wiggled slightly, making himself more comfortable.  
"I merely wonder if you desire to be more, ah, open in our, displays of affection." Hanzo turns his head away from McCree, face flushed at how small and unsure he sounded.  
McCree's hand stopped as he thought.  
"Someone tell ya that?"  
"Fareeha merely said how many expected us to be more public and gross to use her terms."  
"That so. Well I mean, I don' wanna push you to do anythin' you don' want to." Hanzo turned to face McCree who was now avoiding eye contact.  
"Jesse. You know you can be honest with me. I apologize if I have given you the impression I am opposed to-" McCree cut him off with a gentle finger to his lips.  
"Now don't you go and apologize. We're both still new to this whole thing and I'm sure both of us aren't too sure what we're doin' just yet." McCree raises his hand to the back of Hanzo's head and gently scratches.  
"It would be nice to hold your hand more. Either one, your prosthetic has a pleasant feel." McCree could swear there was smoke pouring out of his ears.  
"Well shucks Han, looks like we're on the same page there." Sliding his prosthetic into his lap, Hanzo eagerly intertwined their fingers.  
"I also heard your birthday is approaching soon." McCree clicked his tongue. He'd be willing to put money it was Genji that let that slip.  
"Guess so." Hanzo smirked, running his thumb over McCree's knuckles.  
"It sounds as if you are not excited?"  
"Ain't that just, never really celebrated my birthday before. For a long time I was jus' happy makin' it day to day. Picking one day a year to celebrate seemed silly after a while."  
The silence returns between them and Hanzo vows to make this the best birthday his cowboy has ever had.  
~  
"How does one celebrate a birthday?"  
Hanzo wanted to beat himself. He had just put that into a search engine. Online.  
He'd taken half a day to think before realizing his own birthdays weren't anything special. His father certainly never considered them important. He needed help and an incognito tab could give him his answers.  
Man the internet was a magical place sometimes. Hanzo was no stranger to looking things up but all the links on "how to throw the ultimate birthday party" and "birthdays 101" were almost intimidating.  
Almost.  
Hanzo isn't sure how long he is searching but a gentle knocking on the door snaps him from his search and scrambling to hide his tablet.  
"Han? You in there? It's time for dinner and no one's seen ya all day." Feeling under his pillow is a sufficient enough hiding place, Hanzo straightens himself out and quickly opens the door.  
"My apologies. I became engrossed in a new book. It has been to long since I just took a day to read." McCree smiles, finding the lie totally believable, and Hanzo notices his gaze flick down to his hand.  
"Shall we go to dinner then?" Hanzo offers his hand up and McCree happily takes it.  
"That we should. What kinda book were you readin'?" The two walk slowly, fingers intertwined.  
"A history of worldly celebrations. Something I came across online." McCree nods, adjusting slightly to be walking shoulder to shoulder.  
"Sounds pretty interestin'. Learn anythin'?"  
"Perhaps." Hanzo chuckles, ignoring the stares he feels as the two finally approach the kitchen. No one is judging them, more just happy to see their friends happy.  
They finally part hands to sit at the table, Hana leaning across the table to talk to Hanzo about the latest video game releases. It's almost a foreign language to McCree, he was never much of a gamer. Seeing Hanzo excited about it though gives him an idea though. He'll have to find out when Hanzo's birthday is. Ask Genji later. He stands to get some food, knowing to bring something for Hanzo.  
"They're doing another remaster of the very original Legend of Zelda can you believe it?" Hanzo snorts, joining Hana in laughing.  
"Truly? This will be the what, thirtieth?" Hana shrugs, taking a bite of her own dinner.  
"Who knows. I doubt even they do anymore!" Genji sits besides Hana, faceplate removed.  
"What are you two laughing about?" He eyes Hanzo suspiciously, his brother does not laugh with just anybody. He thought only McCree was the exception.  
"There is going to be another remaster of your least favorite game." Genji groaned. His brother would find that amusing. Hana spins to face the ninja, a look of horror on her face.  
"You hate the Legend of Zelda? No. Go away. You can't sit by me!" Hana punches his arm and pushes Genji away, much to Hanzo's amusement. "You are officially the best Shimada here Hanzo!" Hanzo bowed slightly.  
"I am honored." Genji sticks his tongue out but does stand and take the other seat beside Hanzo.  
"So what have you been doing all day brother?" At seeing McCree return with two full plates, Hanzo accepts his as he gives a noncommittal hum.  
"Seems you three were havin' fun over here." McCree takes a seat as Hana grins at Genji. McCree takes a large forkful of food, starving.  
"Just that Hanzo is officially the best Shimada. I imagine you agree?" McCree chokes slightly, managing to not spew food all over the table. Hanzo gently pats his back and Genji leans forward to look at McCree.  
"Jesse you truly do not think so do you? Bros before hoes. You taught me that!" Hanzo sputters at that, spinning to shoot Genji an incredulous look as Hana bursts out laughing. The look on McCree's face has her pounding a fist on the table. McCree manages to swallow his food as he avoids either Shimada'a gaze.  
"What the hell is going on?" The entire kitchen is looking at them now, Gabe's shout solidifying their resolve to look.  
"Jesse is going to tell us which Shimada is his favorite." Gabe snorts at that, shaking his head.  
"Seeing how he's dating one of them isn't that answer enough?" Genji scowls at Gabe before turning back to McCree who was hiding under his hat.  
"Jesse no! I feel so betrayed!" McCree, deciding enough was enough, grabbed his plate of food and left the kitchen, muttering to himself. Hanzo grabbed his own plate and followed him, sending a string of colorful Japanese curses Genji's way.  
He catches Jesse in the common room, plate of food sitting on the table beside the couch and head in his hands. Hanzo sets his plate down and sits beside him, hand hovering over his back. He needed to comfort Jesse right?  
"Are you ok? I am sorry, I did not think Hana would say something like that." McCree sighed, slumping forward and Hanzo rested his hand on McCree's shoulder.  
"It ain't that, well, not just that." Hanzo rubs his thumb back and forth, waiting for McCree to sort his thoughts.  
"Is it the thought that you prefer me to Genji?" It sounds so self-centered and conceited saying it out loud.  
"Somethin' like that. I mean, Genji's closest thing I got to a best friend but you-you're-" Hanzo abandons small gestures and draws the cowboy into the best side-hug he can do. McCree is stiff initially but practically melts into Hanzo's arms.  
"I am your boyfriend who happens to be your best friends brother. I do not expect you to hate Genji or think any less of him. We can both be special to you in different ways."  
"Thanks Hanzo. I, hell I really needed that." Neither move to break the hug until McCree's stomach rumbles, causing both men to laugh.  
"Come, let us watch a movie and eat our dinner."  
~  
"Hanzo what is all this?" Genji looks around his brothers room and for a horrified second is afraid someone has let a child loose. There are colorful stacks of paper scattered, bright banners draped over the bed, an honest to god army of origami animals, and his brother on the floor staring at his tablet as if it has offended him somehow.  
"I do not recall giving you permission to enter Genji." Hanzo flicks at the tablet, looking for a simpler cake recipe. He'd overheard McCree telling Lena that he'd always wanted a chocolate cake for his birthday. She'd been teasing him about it, his birthday was less than a week away now.  
"Is this all what I think it is?" Upon further examination, the banners on the bed all read "Happy Birthday Jesse", Hanzo's handwriting neat even when in paint.  
"It depends on what you are thinking I suppose." Hanzo hadn't let anyone even remotely near his room for some two weeks now. When he'd left on his last mission he'd told Athena to allow no one in. The AI had agreed, informing those that tried snooping of Hanzo's request.  
"This is what you've been hiding then. Good grief brother. Isn't this a bit much." Hanzo finally looked up from the tablet to shoot Genji a dead stare. He looked exhausted.  
"If you are going to mock me then feel free to leave. Jesse has told me he's never really celebrated his birthday, even in Blackwatch. I intend to make this one special." Genji couldn't help to emotion that bubbled up in his throat.  
His brother, a man who could use that bow of his like it was apart of him and tear down dozens of armed soldiers with minimal effort, had taken the time to sneak all of those supplies into his room while still keeping up with training and missions. All to make sure Jesse had an amazing birthday.  
If Genji had checked under the bed, he would have seen three perfectly wrapped gifts. That may just have had him shed a tear.  
"Hanzo... you have changed brother." Hanzo scoffed, taking it as an insult as he turned back to his tablet.  
"Mock me all you wa-" Genji cut him off, treading the room quickly and carefully and drawing his brother into a hug.  
"It is not an insult. Do be sure to take a break though, Hana is looking forward to her lesson tonight. She has been practicing on her own."  
Nodding, Hanzo mumbled something under his breath.  
"Of course. It is really just the cake I have left to do. Finding a recipe I can handle has been a challenge."  
Genji chuckled. That much hadn't changed. Life in hiding did not afford one time to perfect a culinary repertoire.  
"Best of luck brother. I can make sure the common room is cleared out and Jesse is distracted on the big day so you can prepare. Everyone will want to help you know!"  
Hanzo nodded, giving Genji a small smile.  
"I have made arrangements with a few agents so far but that would be appreciated."  
~  
"Genji where'n the hell are you takin' me now?"  
"You have such little faith Jesse! Have I ever led you astray?" McCree snorted, scratching at where the bandana was tied around his eyes. Genji had an iron grip on his other hand, luckily the prosthetic. His flesh hand would no doubt be bruised by this point.  
"Today alone oughta answer that for ya. First a false alarm with our sensors, then you runnin' off in the trees and makin' me track your sorry ass down."  
"Do not forget you are the one who wished to have more training with tracking a target."  
"Yeah but not today! I mean today's," he cut himself off. All day and no sign of Hanzo. He would be lying if he hadn't been expecting Hanzo to do something on his birthday. The disappointment stung but that's what he gets for having unrealistic expec-  
Was that chocolate he smelled? A deep, almost overwhelming aroma of chocolate cut McCree's train of thought clean in half and he nearly yanked the bandana off his face.  
"Not yet Jesse!" McCree felt excitement bubble in his stomach and a stupid grin make its way to his face.  
Suddenly he was stopped and spun around slightly and without warning Genji ripped the blind fold off. It took McCree a second to register the sight before him.  
Bright colorful banners were hung from the walls and the origami littering the room almost had him tearing up. It had been an off hand comment about Hanzo's origami. How cute it was. Just like the archer himself.  
"Happy birthday Jesse!" Most of Overwatch was crammed into the room, all smiling and enjoying the cowboys stunned reaction.  
No one would judge him for crying would they? Damn them if they do then. Jesse let out the manliest sniffle and soon was in a group hug, everyone smothering him with love.  
"You know, you found yourself one hell of a man Jesse." Gabe clapped McCree on the back as the hug broke and revealed a nervous Hanzo holding the nicest looking cake McCree ever had the pleasure of seeing.  
"Han- you- did all this for me?" Hanzo nodded, swallowing the butterflies that threatened to burst from his throat. The look on McCree's face alone made the burns on his palm worth it. Baking was not his friend.  
"Happy birthday Jesse." McCree isn't sure who took the cake from Hanzo but he rushed the archer, drawing him into a tight hug. Hanzo threw his arms around McCree's neck right in time as the cowboy lifted him.  
"God damn Han, I, god I can't thank ya enough. This is wonderful!" Everyone burst into applause as the two shared a quick kiss and soon Hanzo was back on the floor.  
"Would you like cake first or your presents?" McCree followed Hanzo's gesture to the couch which had several presents. Hanzo's three were the biggest but there were another three or so smaller ones.  
"Much as I like presents that cakes pretty appetizin'."  
"Hanzo made it himself! We all just made sure he didn't burn down the kitchen!" Hanzo shot an embarrassed glare at Gabe as everyone else laughed. It was true.  
Hanzo set the cake down and was handed a paper plate and knife and fork. He cut the slice with extreme precision and hesitated when offering it to McCree.  
What did he know about baking a cake it probably tastes awful this was a mistake abort abort ab-  
McCree gently pried the plate from Hanzo's hand and took a huge forkful. Before Hanzo could stop him, he opened his mouth wide and in went the cake. He chewed, humming noncommittally and Hanzo felt his stomach sink.  
Finally McCree looked him in the eye and smiled, licking his bottom lip to get a smudge of icing.  
"Don't know what you're worried bout Han. This cake is absolutely delicious! I'm famished though, might need ta have a bit more!"  
"We have some real food in the kitchen. While Hanzo slaved away we ordered some pizzas." McCree's eyes light up at the sound of that.  
"Hell yeah! Let's have some pizza!"  
*  
One pizza, three more slices of cake and four beers later, McCree was sure he was going to pop. He could hear his belt screaming at him.  
They'd retreated to Hanzo's room to do presents. Everyone had insisted, they figured they'd want some alone time on such a special day. They sat on the bed, presents in between them. Even Hanzo didn't know what the team had done.  
"God damn Han. You set one hell of a bar. I'm a have to bring out my A game come your birthday." Hanzo preened, jittery but thrilled everything had gone so well.  
Time for the final test.  
"Let me start with the smaller ones. Aw, Genji got me somethin'!" Picking up a small, green wrapped box with 'Genji' in bold letters, McCree quickly unwrapped it.  
Both men stared at what it was far too long, both suddenly becoming very embarrassed and avoiding eye contact.  
Genji would be thoughtful enough to get his friend a box of condoms.  
"That son of a bitch." McCree muttered under his breath, dropping the box to the floor.  
"It seems Gabriel got you something as well. Based on the shape, I do believe I can guess." McCree chanced a glance and groaned at seeing a suspiciously shaped bottle. Unwrapping it in a fit of anger McCree threw it to join Genji's gift on the ground.  
What good were condoms without lube?  
McCree dropped his face into his hands, hating every choice he had made in life. Well, that certainly wasn't true. Hanzo was scratching his cheek.  
"I, ah, do not think they are aware we are not- well. When we do get to that point at least we will be prepared." His words were stilted but McCree was thankful Hanzo wasn't freaking out.  
"I s'pose so. Hand me another gift. That one from Ana?" Hanzo nodded, passing over a more medium sized box. Inside sat a photo album and McCree teared up as he flipped through, Hanzo leaning over to take a look.  
"That is a very beautiful album. Jesse? Are you alright?" McCree nodded, closing the book and setting it aside.  
"Yeah I'm fine. We'll go through that later, I'm sure Ana's got it loaded with embarrassin' photos. Now, hand yours over!" McCree reaches for one and Hanzo snatches them back. McCree raises an eyebrow, hand patiently outstretched. Hanzo bites his lip before sighing and handing him the smallest one.  
"Listen Han. I've gotten condoms, lube and a heartfelt photo album. I promise I'm not gonna laugh."  
He takes even more time opening the first gift and Hanzo wants to bury his face into the ground. Damn McCree. This wasn't fair.  
Finally he opens the box and McCree sees a folded up bundle of fabric. Gently he lifts it and sees a beautiful dark red yukata, accented much like his favorite serape. It's stunning and McCree notices Hanzo trying to cover his blush.  
"I merely thought it would suit you." Smiling, McCree replaces the yukata in the box and gives Hanzo a peck on the cheek before grabbing the next box.  
Inside the second box is a framed photo of the two of them. It was their fifth date and they came across an old fashioned photo booth. The frame is large and folds, housing the better shots from their escapade. Both of them smiling, making faces, impersonating each other.  
Finally, McCree feels far too emotional for his own good when he opens the final box. Inside is a small little jewelry box and McCree opens it to find a small locket in the shape of a skull. It's adorable and McCree notices the inside is empty.  
"I assumed you could decide what kind of picture you wanted to go inside." Hanzo's voice is a whisper and McCree, after replacing the locket and moving his gifts aside, pins Hanzo to the bed with a searing kiss.  
"God Hanzo I, I don't know what the hell I did to deserve you but you're the best boyfriend a man could ask for."  
Hanzo returns the kiss, smiling into it.  
"Happy birthday Jesse."


End file.
